kissfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Stanley
Stanley Eisen (born January 20, 1952 in Queens, New York) known by his stage name Paul Stanley known as the Starchild. is the rhythm guitarist, frontman lead song writer of KISS. He is writter or co-writter of most of the band's highest-charting hits, including Rock And Roll All Nite, Detroit Rock City, Hard Luck Woman, I Was Made For Lovin' You, Crazy Crazy Nights and Forever as well as fan favorites like God of Thunder, Strutter and "Black Diamond". Career Kiss Before Kiss, Paul Stanley was in a local band, Rainbow (not to be confused with Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow) and Uncle Joe. Through a mutual friend of Gene Simmons, Stanley joined Simmons band Wicked Lester in the early 1970s. The band recorded an album in 1972, but as of 2009 it has never been officially released (although songs from the album appeared on Kiss's 2001 box set). Wicked Lester soon fell apart and Stanley and Simmons placed ads for a drummer and a guitarist in various New York papers. This resulted in Peter Criss and Ace Frehley joining the group, and they named themselves KISS. Kiss released their self-titled debut in February 1974. Stanley's original persona in Kiss Was "The Starchild", but in late 1973, Bill Aucoin (kiss manager) thought that it was too feminine for Paul, so he changed temporarily to "The Bandit" with a "Lone Ranger" style mask design make-up pattern. This make-up design would only be used during a few late-1973 shows, then to be replaced by the now famous "Starchild" make-up design and persona. In his book Sex Money Kiss, Gene Simmons admits that Stanley was the driving force for Kiss during during the makeup-free 1980s, while Simmons was feeling lost without his demon makeup and attempting to launch a film career. In 2006, Stanley resumed his association with Washburn Guitars and using and using the Washburn PS2000. Previously, he has bad four signature guitars made by Silvertone, and tweaked the Ibanez Iceman to his specifications, calling it the PS10. thumb|left|300px|Paul Stanley photographed by [[Waring Abbott on May 22, 1980.]] Prior to the final show of the hit and run tour on July 27, Paul was hospitalized with an extremely rapid heartbeat. In his absence, Kiss performed live as a trio for the first time in decades. Previously, Kiss performed as a trio at Studio 54 in New York City for an international satellite broadcast on January 28, 1982, lip-syncing the song "I" from Music from The Elder for the Italian Festival della canzone italiana, also known as the Sanremo Festival, when Ace Frehley failed to show for fro the performance due to what was described at the time as a "mystery illness". The July 27, 2007 concert is the first Kiss concert Stanley has missed during his 34-year tenure with the group. In September 2007, Stanley took part in Rock 'n Roll Fantasy Camp as a guest star for his second time in New York City. He is currently touring with KISS for the album Sonic Boom, he is scheduled tour tour into December 2009 Stanley has very rarely recorded or performed outside of Kiss. In 1989, he embarked on a brief club tour, performing only Kiss songs (with one cover, Led Zeppelin's "Communication Breakdown"). His turing band included guitarrist Bob Kulick and future Kiss drummer Erik Singer. Stanley wrote and recorded material for a solo album in 1987-88, which was shelved in favor of the Kiss compilation, Smashes, Thrashes & Hits. While never officially released, songs such as Don't Let Go and When 2 Hearts Collide have circulated as bootleg recordings. One song from the project, Time Traveler, was released as part of the Kiss's 2001 box set. In 1989, Stanley loaned his voice to the title track for the soundtrack of the Wes Craven horror flick "Shocker". The song was written by long time Stanley collaborator Desmond Child, along with Jean Beauvior and Guy Man-Dude. The song was performed by a group of well known artists calling themselves The Dudes Of Wrath. The Dudes consisted of Stanley and Child on vocals, Guy Man-Dude and Vivian Campbell on guitars, Rudy Sarzo (Quiet Riot, Ozzy Ozbourne, Whitenaske and Dio) on bass and Tommy Lee on drums. Background vocals were provided by Desmond Child, Louis Merlino, Alice Cooper guitarist Kane Roberts and Michael Anthony of Van Halen. In the past, Stanley has been asked to produce albums for Poison and Guns 'N Roses, but he was never able to commit due to his work on Kiss projects. In 2005, a bootleg CD began circulating entitled People, Let Me Get This Off My Chest: The Very Best of Paul Stanley's On Stage Banter. The fan-made disc compiled 70 tracks worth of Stanley's distinctive song introductions and on-stage banter. 28 years after releasing his first solo album (as part of the four simultaneously released Kiss solo albums), Stanley released a second album, Live to Win, on October 24, 2006. The title song of his solo album, Live to Win, appeared on the South Park episode Make Love, Not Warcraft. In October and November 2006, Stanley embarked on a theater tour in support of Live to Win. His touring band was the house band form the CBS TV show, Rock Star. The band appeared on both seasons of the show - Rock Star: INXS and Rock Star: Supernova. The band was composed of Paul Mirkovich (keyboards), Jim McGorman (guitar), Rafael Moreira (lead guitar), Nate Morton (drums), and Sasha Krivtsov (bass). In April 2007, Stanley extended the tour were filmed for an as-yet-unreleased documentary titled Paul Stanley: Live to Dream by the Chicago-based Film Foetus. The band's performance at the House of Blues in Chicago, IL, was captured on film and released in 2008 on DVD and digital audio download formats as One Live Kiss. .]] In 2008, Stanley sang a duet with Sarah Brightman, "I Will Be with You", on her Symphony album. Other Projects In 1999, Stanley starred in a Toronto production of The Phantom of the Opera, in which he played the role of The Phantom. He appeared in the musical from May 25 to August 1, and again that year from September 30 to October 31. Also, Stanley has a career as a painter since 2005, exhibiting and selling original works of art. Personal Life * He is an ambassador, for the charitable organization AboutFace, an organization that provides support and information to individuals with facial differences and has appeared at fundraising events and in videos to raise awareness. * Like Gene himself, he totally abstains from smoking, alcohol and hard drugs. * He was the last person to play the Phantom in the Toronto Production of The Phantom of the Opera. * He is a painter and in 2005, he exhibited his paintings for the first time. He even managed to sell some of his works. * He was married to from former Cowboys Cheerleader Pamela Bowden from 1992-2001. They had one daughter together, Evan Shane Stanley. He is now married to Erin Sutton and has been since 2005. * He loves classical opera. Paul Stanley.jpg Category:Members Category:Musicians